The Call
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: this is based off the song 'the call' by the backstreet boys, the story is better than the summary!


_**A/N: Enjoy this one-shot**_

_**Chapter one: The Call**_

_**Couples: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Rosalie, Emmett/Bella and Edward/Tanya**_

_**Summary: listen to the Backstreet boys song the call and you will understand**_

_**Relations: Jasper (22) and Bella Swan (22) (Twin Brother and Sister)**_

_**Alice (22) (Twin is Emmett), Emmett (Best Friends with Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Jacob) (22) (Twin is Alice) and Edward Cullen (24) (Sister and Brothers)**_

_**Rosalie Hale (Best Friend with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Bella) (22)**_

_**Jacob Black (23)**_

Ed P.O.V

I had just gotten off work at new moon law firm and was about to head home to my Girlfriend Bella Swan, but then I ran into an old Girlfriend Tanya.

"Wanna, go get a drink, I know this place called Twilight?" Tanya asked me smirking, this was the point where I should have said no and went home to Bella, but instead I said

"Let me just make one call." And then I pulled out my phone and dialed my home number "Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be late tonight, I'm sorry" I told her when she answered

"What, I can't hear you Edward?" Bella responded sounding confused and then my phone beeped letting me know that my battery was dying

"Bells, if you can hear me, my phone is dying so I have to go, but I'll be at a place near by." I said and then I hung up and Tanya and I went to Twilight

R P.O.V

My Boyfriend, Jacob Black, was taking me to this club called Twilight we were at the bar getting a drink when I saw one of my best friends boyfriends, Edward Cullen, all over some blond bimbo looking girl and the last time I checked my best friend, Bella Swan, had Brown Hair.

"Jake can you excuse me?" I asked Jacob and he nodded and kissed me on the check.

I walked over to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder "Hi, Edward, where's Bella? You know your _GIRLFRIEND!_ But not for much longer when she finds out about this crap!" I said and then I turned on my heel and walked back to Jake

"Babe, what was that about?" he asked putting his arms abound my waist

"We need to go, Edward is cheating on Bells, so I have to go over to her house and break the news to her." I told Jake while I took out my phone and called Alice

"Alice, we have a problem, Edward is cheating on her." I told Alice when she answered the phone

"One second- Jazz not now- okay now I must have miss heard you cause it just sounded like I'm going to have to kick some ass!" said Alice angrily

"Yeah, well, I'm at Twilight with Jake and Edward is here with some blond who is most definitely not Bells." I told her

"Rose hold on- Jazz we need to go see Bella and we are picking up Em on the way he's going to be the only one able to calm her down- Sorry Rose I have to go, Jazz and I will see you there." Said Alice and then she hung up

Em P.O.V

I was watching the Seahawks and Bares football game when my phone went off

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"The idiot cheated on Bells with a blond bimbo according to Rose, so Jazz and I are on our way to come get you so have your overnight bag ready." Answered my twin sister Alice angrily and I saw red! How could the idiot cheat on the most beautiful girl ever, not to mention a close friend of mine and Alice's?

"I am going to kick his ass!" I told her very pissed off

"Yeah I know, me too Em, see you in a few." She said then hung up and I went into my room and grabbed my gym bag emptied it and grabbed my overnight stuff like tooth brush and five minutes later I heard Jasper honking the horn. We all sat in silence for the five minute ride to Edward and Bella's Apartment. I knocked on the door and Bells answered smiling

"Hey guys come on in!" she said happily, we went inside and saw Rose and Jake were there already

"Em, you should tell her, she won't take it half as bad if any of us were to say it." Said Jasper who had his arm around Alice

"Tell who what?" asked Bella curiously

"Bells, you should sit down." I told her because she would hyperventilate when I told her, so she sat down

"Okay, Em, what is it?" she asked me and I looked into her warm, brown, chocolate eyes

"Baby Bells, Edward is cheating on you." I told her and her eyes went wide and she started to hyperventilate.

TWO YEARS LATER

B P.O.V

Rosalie and Alice were helping me prepare for one of the biggest things I'd ever do, it was my wedding day, as I had helped them prepare for there weddings, and I was nervous as could be, but I was happy, I was marrying the man that I loved, I had been vomiting almost every morning since three days ago not being able to keep my breakfast down and I had not been able to sleep very well, but I was happier than I ever could have ever thought. Then I had thought, I might be pregnant, "Rose, Alice dose one of you have a pregnancy test on you by any chance?" I asked my two best friends and Alice's eyes widened

"Yeah I have one in my purse, you can use it, I was going to use it after the ceremony, but you are the bride and my best friend, so you go pee and I will tell your husband to be that you need ten more minutes." Said Alice handing me a pregnancy test out of her bag and then leaving the room.

I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick and six minutes later I was doing some deep breathing because according to the two blue lines I was having a baby with the man of my dreams.

"Alice, Rose, I'm having a baby." I told them and they screamed and hugged me and then there was a knock at the door

"Bella, it just Dad." Said Charlie coming in the room and then I heard the music that cued Alice and Rose to go and they left and I hugged Charlie

"Love you Dad." I told him and then I heard the music for Charlie to walk me down the aisle. We left the room and as we were walking down the aisle I was smiling at my soon to be husband, Emmett McCarty Cullen, the man who was the father of my unborn child and as Emmett and I said our vows, I couldn't believe that I had gotten so lucky, I found the most perfect guy ever. At the reception during mine and Emmett's first dance, which was to a song called Kiss me by sixpence none the richer, I looked up at him trying to find how to tell him that he was going to be a dad and he smiled at me

"What are you thinking about Bella Cullen?" he asked me and I took a deep breath

"Just that in about the fact that we are going to need to add a nursery in the house sooner than either of us thought." I told him and he smiled big showing off the dimples that I loved so much

"Are you saying that…?" he asked excitement in his eyes and I smiled

"Yeah, we're having a baby, I'm pregnant." I told him and he kissed me on the lips and it was in that moment that I knew that I had the most perfect husband ever.


End file.
